wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/04
Kategoria:Trędowata IV Życie Stefci płynęło w Słodkowcach spokojnie. Lekcje, rozmowy z Lucią, muzyka, spacery i czytanie wypełniało każdy dzień. Panią Idalię Stefcia widywała najczęściej przy stole, w innych godzinach dnia można ją było spotkać w gabinecie. Rozłożona wygodnie na szezlongu lub na bujającym fotelu, czytała, ciągle czytała. Na stolikach, konsolach, krzesełkach walało się pełno dzieł Jakuba Rousseau, Zoli, Dumasa, Bourgeta, nawet Voltaire'a obok Rochefoucaulda i Chateaubrianda. Najwięcej książek francuskich – czasem błysnął Dickens, Walter Scott lub zamajaczył Shakespeare. Niemieckie tomy spotykały się rzadko, z polskich ani jednego. Pani Elzonowska wystarczała sobie najzupełniej. Córkę oddała pod opiekę Stefci, rzadko udzielając jej posłuchania. Ojca pani Idalia odwiedzała jedynie w chwilach dobrego humoru, grywając z nim w szachy. W takich razach znosiła nawet obecność pana Ksawerego, codziennego partnera. Bywały dnie, że pod wpływem wrażeń zaczerpniętych z literatury stawała się przesadnie czułą dla córki, ojca, nawet dla Stefci. Z miłym uśmieszkiem wypytywała ją, czy jej czego nie brak, i po takim występie była przekonaną o swej anielskości. Wyjeżdżała często do Szal, do siostry męża, hrabiny Ćwileckiej, lub do Obronnego, gdzie mieszkała księżna Podhorecka, babka Waldemara po kądzieli. Więcej sąsiedztw Słodkowce nie posiadały, gdzie by pani Idalia mogła bywać bez uchybienia sobie w jej przekonaniu. Kilka domów obywatelskich odwiedzało Słodkowce, uważając to za obowiązek towarzyski, a głównie dla dogodzenia własnej ambicji. Pan Maciej przyjmował ich uprzejmie, pani Idalia grzecznie, ale rewizytował ich tylko Waldemar. Pana Macieja tłumaczył wiek, panią Idalię własny pewnik: pas pour moipas pour moi (fr.) – nie dla mnie, co wszyscy rozumieli, wmawiając w siebie, że pani Idalia często cierpi na nerwy. Jadąc do Szal lub Obronnego, wstępowała czasami do sąsiadów będących poza obrębem jej dążeń. Ale nie zapomniała nigdy nadmienić, że tylko wstąpiła, jak w jej słowniku brzmiało: par politessepar politesse (fr.) – z grzeczności. Pani Idalia miała swe zasady wyłączne. W Słodkowcach goście zdarzali się często, z nieuprzywilejowanych jedni dążyli tam w celu odwiedzenia pana Macieja, innych wiodła próżność, a jeszcze innych nadzieja zastania ordynata. Ten młody magnat i milioner miał na siebie zwrócone oczy całej okolicy. Przedstawiał partię jedną z najpierwszych w kraju, dla wielu niedoścignioną. To tłumaczyło u niektórych żywą sympatię dla pana Macieja oraz łatwe składanie na nerwy i migrenę niechęci pani Idalii do życia towarzyskiego. Stefcia pomimo pracy tęskniła za domem. Listy jej nie wystarczały, ogarniał ją smutek. Obie z Lucią często widywały pana Macieja, odwiedzając go w jego gabinecie. Stary ten człowiek dziwnie ją rozrzewniał. Miał nadzwyczaj miły uśmiech. Rozmawiając z nim doznawała złudzenia, że to nie arystokrata z tej samej sfery, co pani Idalia. Nawet urządzenie jego mieszkania różniło się od urządzenia pałacu. Wszystko tu było staroświeckie, ale wesołe i bez sztywności panującej w wytwornych salonach przesiąkniętych etykietą. Pan Maciej często siadywał w ogrodowej altanie, słuchając czytania Stefci. Lubił jej muzykę. O szarej godzinie grywała mu Chopina i ulubione arie z oper. Stefcia dogadzała staruszkowi, z każdym dniem przywiązując się do niego więcej. Ale pan Maciej wpadał w melancholię, gdy Waldemar długo nie przyjeżdżał. Tęsknił do wnuka, bo jego wesołość, młodzieńcza postać pełna życia ożywiała starca. Cieszył go widok jedynego potomka ich rodu z linii głębowickiej. Po tygodniu nieobecności swego ulubieńca pan Maciej zaczął już wpadać w smutny nastrój. Nie bawiły go szachy ani czytanie, nawet muzyka Stefci. Słuchał z roztargnieniem nokturnu Chopina, kręcąc się niespokojnie w fotelu, posyłał Lucię do okna, czy nie jedzie Waldemar. Na przeczącą odpowiedź mruczał: – Co to jest? Co to znaczy?... Gdy Stefcia skończyła grać, podziękował jej i poszedł do siebie. – Dziadzio dziś smutny – rzekła Lucia – a czy pani wie, dlaczego? Bo Waldy marudzi z przyjazdem. Dziadzio go okropnie kocha. – Niechby już przyjechał – odrzekła Stefcia. Lucia poszła do matki, Stefcia do swego pokoju. Stanęła w otwartym oknie i z rozkoszą pochłaniała oczyma grę promieni słonecznych, dziergających w złote nitki rozpyloną wodę fontanny. Z cichym szumem spadała fala do kamiennego basenu, jak różowo-złota chmurka, strzepując drobne kropelki na rosnące obok kwiaty. A one zdawały się podnosić spragnione główki, barwne, pachnące. Słońce przesuwało czerwony krąg ku zachodowi, sypiąc na ziemię jaskrawe pyły. Oblewało ciepłym tchnieniem pysznie rozwinięte drzewa i wspaniałe dywany aksamitnych roślin. Była w powietrzu promienność, lenistwo nadchodzącego wieczoru, rozmarzająca ociężałość. Spokój wiał z natury w powodzi gorącego światła, bez podmuchu wiatru. Nagle w ciszę, mąconą jedynie chórami ptaków i szeptem fontanny, wpadł inny głos. Najpierw rozległ się turkot kół, tupot wielu koni, wreszcie zabrzmiały wesołe głosy ludzkie i zza gęstwiny krzewów wjechało na żwirowany podjazd pałacu kilka pojazdów. Pierwsze powozy zaprzężone w czwórki były poważniejsze, wolant i brek wypełniony po brzegi wyglądały weselej. Rozmowy i śmiechy dochodziły głównie z breku. Tam jasne kapelusze i suknie pań zaćmiewały sobą ciemne sylwetki panów. Stefcia, cofnięta w głąb pokoju, patrzała ciekawie. Powozy stanęły przed gankiem, brek i wolanty zatrzymały się w szeregu i naprzeciw jej okna towarzystwo zaczęło wysiadać. Wtem spojrzeli w stronę wjazdu. Panie, wymachując parasolkami, wołały: – Spóźniony! Spóźniony! pobiliśmy pana. Po bielejącej wśród trawników drodze pędziła wyciągniętym kłusem czwórka w lejc karych lśniących koni, kierowana przez ordynata. Siedział na koźle małego jak cacko wolancika i unosząc w górę kapelusz wymachiwał nim na powitanie. Na siedzeniu przyczepiony jechał stangret w czarnej liberii z czerwonym. Waldemar obok breku zatrzymał konie prawie na miejscu, a łagodnie. – Prześcignęliście mnie państwo – wołał rzucając lejce stangretowi. – Ale proszę pamiętać, że jadę cztery mile. To coś znaczy. Przy tym Brunon lazł jak żółw, musiałem go zsadzić z kozła i wówczas zacząłem was dopędzać. To mi musicie przyznać. – Konie pańskie ogrzewały nam plecy oddechem – zawołała młoda przystojna panna o minie zuchwałej i wesołych oczach. – Próbowałam je gładzić, ale zbrudziłam tylko rękawiczkę. O, niech pan patrzy! I wyciągnęła do Waldemara rękę opiętą w jasną dunkę. – Przepraszam, to nie brud, tylko pot koński. Moje konie są zawsze przeczyste – odrzekł Waldemar. – Pan się kocha w swych koniach, prawda? – Tak, to jedyna moja miłość. – Bez wzajemności – dodała młoda panna z wdzięcznym uśmieszkiem. – Voyons, monsieur, vous avez de la chance!Voyons, monsieur, vous avez de la chance! (fr.) – Ależ pan ma szczęście! – zawołała jedna z pań. Waldemar ukłonił się żartobliwie. – Jestem rozczulony, szanowne panie. Nie rozumiem tylko, po co tu stoimy. Rada starszych dawno w objęciach ciotki. Chodźmy również. Towarzystwo znikło w ogromnych drzwiach głównej sieni. Waldemar szedł ostatni, trochę się ociągając. Kiedy mijał okno Stefci, zwolnił kroku i spoza lip rzucił prędkie, ciekawe spojrzenie. Stefcia myśląc, że wszyscy przeszli, wyjrzała również i spotkali się oko w oko. Dostrzegła jego zaciekawienie. Na jej widok spoważniał, zdjął kapelusz i poszedł dalej. Stefcia postanowiła nie wychodzić. Nikt jej nie zna, a przynajmniej uniknie żartów Waldemara, może i docinków pani Idalii, bo to był dzień jej złego humoru. Uszczęśliwiona własnym pomysłem, Stefcia zaczęła nucić. Z góry dochodził przytłumiony gwar głosów męskich i kobiecych. Czasem dźwięknął fortepian krótko, urywanie, jakby ktoś przechodząc uderzył parę akordów. Niekiedy zabrzmiał głos dominujący, a potem głośny wybuch śmiechu. Widocznie bawiono się tam doskonale. Po godzinie do pokoju Stefci wpadła Lucia zdyszana, zarumieniona i zaczęła mówić z niebywałym ożywieniem: – Czy wie pani! Szesnaście osób przyjechało, licząc z Waldym. Jest i ciocia Ćwilecka z córką Michalą, bo Pauli nie ma w domu, i księżna Podhorecka, babka Waldemara, i młodzi księstwo Podhoreccy, i Żyżemscy, i hrabia Trestka, i dużo, dużo gości. – Skądże tak nagły zjazd? – A tak sobie, taki traf. Wszyscy do nas jechali osobno i na drodze dopiero połączyli się. Najwięcej osób z Obronnego: jeden powóz i brek. Waldy jechał także do nas i jego spotkali. On nawet chciał prześcignąć brek, ale przegrał. Teraz się z niego panna Rita wyśmiewa. – Któż to panna Rita? – Szeliżanka. To jakaś kuzynka czy przyłatana siostrzenica księżnej Podhoreckiej, ale że sierota, więc stale mieszka w Obronnem. Ona tu bardzo często przyjeżdża, tylko teraz długo bawiła w Wiedniu i dlatego jej pani nie zna. Bardzo miła i wesoła. Stefcia pomyślała, że to ta sama szykowna panna, która pokazywała Waldemarowi zbrudzoną rękawiczkę. – To przystojna panna. Prawda? – Tak, ładna. Waldy tego nie uznaje, ale mu trudno dogodzić. Pani ją dziś sama pozna. – Ja nie wyjdę wcale. Lucia otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Czemu? Jak to! Pani nie wyjdzie? Ja już chwaliłam się panią przed wszystkimi... – Ach, moja Luciu! – A bo ja panią bardzo kocham. Stefcia ucałowała dziewczynkę. – Bardzo mię to cieszy. Dziś już sama bądź z gośćmi. Mnie masz na co dzień. – E! co pani mówi! Ani dziadzio, ani Waldy nie zgodzą się nigdy na to, żeby pani sama została. Stefcia wybuchnęła śmiechem. Zapewnienie Luci, że Waldemar chciałby ją widzieć, ubawiło ją. Szczególniej on! A zresztą, może: gdyby nie wyszła, nie miałby na kim ostrzyć dowcipu. Ta myśl rozweseliła ją. Jak rozdokazywane dziecko porwała Lucię wpół i zaczęła walcować po pokoju, śpiewając. Lucia tańczyła zapamiętale. Obie prawie jednego wzrostu, fruwały, kręcąc się w wirze walca i śpiewając jedna przed drugą. Latał za nimi jasny warkocz Luci i trzepotała batystowa suknia Stefci. Na twarzy jej wykwitały rumieńce, fiołkowe oczy spod ciemnozłotawych obsłon błyskały ogniskami, rozchylone różowe usta chwytały szybko powietrze, skutkiem czego śpiewany głośno walc wychodził urywanie. To jednak nie przeszkadzało tancerkom. Rozbawione, nie słyszały dwukrotnego pukania do drzwi, nie spostrzegły, że je ktoś otwiera. Dopiero po chwili w zawrocie tańca Stefcia osłupiała z przerażenia. We drzwiach stał Waldemar. Z uśmiechem patrzał na tańczące panienki i na zmieniony wyraz twarzy Stefci. Patrzał na jej rumieńce, na błyszczące oczy, na rozrzucone w tańcu włosy i dziwiła go ta przemiana. Nie widywał jej dotychczas tak wesołej. Umyślnie stał cicho, chcąc, by go sama spostrzegła. Wyobrażał sobie jej przestrach i bawiło go oczekiwanie. Jak też ona będzie wyglądała? Nie czekał długo. Stefcia na jego widok oniemiała. Ognista łuna zapaliła jej twarz, w oczach zalśnił gniew, każdy nerw zadygotał w niej z irytacji. Waldemar z przyjemnością napawał się grą jej rysów i błyskawicami w oczach. Patrzał na nią z zachwytem. Lucia przerwała niemą scenę wybuchając śmiechem. Podbiegła do Waldemara i ciągnąc go za rękaw na środek pokoju zawołała: – Złapałeś nas, Waldy, na gorącym uczynku. Myśmy sobie tak pysznie tańczyły, jakby nam orkiestra przygrywała. Ale żebyś ty wiedział, jak panna Stefania tańczy! Jak baletnica. Waldemar ukłonił się Stefci wytwornie i rzekł, przerywając mowę Luci: – Pozwoli pani wyjaśnić powód mego wtargnięcia do jej sanktuarium. Dotąd nie miałem przyjemności widzieć pani u siebie. Może trafiłem nie w porę, lecz jestem uszczęśliwiony: ujrzałem panią swobodną. W mej obecności jest pani zawsze nastrojoną na tony możliwie syczące... przed chwilą widziałem harmonię... i cieszę się bardzo. Pani mię nie powita po całotygodniowym niewidzeniu? – spytał z odcieniem niecierpliwości, patrząc na nią tyranicznie. Stefcia podała mu rękę. – Pan zapewne szukał Luci. – O nie, jestem tu wyłącznie dla pani, a nawet po panią, ponieważ ciotka moja prosi panią na herbatę. Lucia klasnęła w dłonie. – A co! czy nie mówiłam, że pani nie pozwolą zostać samej?... Zaraz mówiłam! Zwróciła się do Waldemara. – Wiesz, Waldy? Panna Stenia zapowiadała, że nie wyjdzie do gości, że zostanie tu sama u siebie. – Czy pani miała naprawdę taki barbarzyński zamiar względem nas? Stefcia odparła prawie wesoło: – Ma pan dziwny sposób pytania. Istotnie chciałam pozostać u siebie. – Protestuję! w imieniu całego towarzystwa, które pragnie panią poznać. Stefcia znowu zesztywniała. Już chciała stanowczo odmówić, lecz on dostrzegł cień na jej wyrazistej twarzy i uprzedzając odpowiedź dodał prędko: – Proszę panią na herbatę w imieniu ciotki i dziadka. Jeżeli zaś moja babka i pani hra... bi... na Ćwilecka chcą panią poznać, proszę to zawdzięczać swej uczennicy. – A tak, ja o pani dużo mówiłam cioci i księżnej – potwierdziła Lucia. – Więc służę paniom. – Nie, Waldy. Jeśli chcesz iść razem z nami, to poczekaj w saloniku. Musimy sobie poprawić włosy. Wyglądamy jak strachy. – Ty – tak, ale pannie Stefanii bardzo w tym do twarzy. – Ach, niegodziwcze! – zawołała Lucia, wyciągając go za drzwi tak samo za rękaw, jak go wciągnęła. Stefcia spojrzała na młodego pana z niechęcią. Gniewał ją na każdym kroku. On to spostrzegł i podnosząc ramiona z komiczną miną, szedł do drzwi wołając: – Hannibal ante portas!Hannibal ante portas! (łac.) – Hannibal u bram miasta! Mówią mi to pani oczy... Uciekam, już mię nie ma! Wyszedł. Lucia zamknęła drzwi za nim.